


Trying Your Luck

by pringlesaremydivision



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-08
Updated: 2004-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/pseuds/pringlesaremydivision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, Boone kissed Shannon, kind of to see what would happen, mostly because he had no idea what would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Your Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving some stuff over from Livejournal.

Once, when they lived in San Francisco, Boone put gum in Shannon's hair, kind of to see what would happen, but mostly because he kind of knew what would.  
  
She screamed and she cried and she hit him, pounding at his arms with her tiny little girl-fists, angry tears running down her face. When she came back from the hairdresser's two hours later, with her hair cut to her ears, he laughed until she hit him again.  
  
Shannon didn't speak to him for a week afterwards, and Boone was grounded for three days, deprived of his bike and his video games and everything else that made life worth living to a seven-year-old.  
  
When he regained his freedom, he found he didn't regret it.  
  
::  
  
Once, after they'd moved to Los Angeles, Boone kissed Shannon, kind of to see what would happen, mostly because he had no idea what would.  
  
He was home from college for the weekend and so drunk he could barely walk straight, and Shannon was angry about something, angry and tipsy and talking a mile a minute and somewhere in the haze of his mind Boone decided the only way to shut her up was to kiss her, and so he did.  
  
She gasped and hit him but didn't pull away, just sunk against the wall and pulled him closer, fingers twisting in the fabric of his dark blue shirt.  
  
"What the fuck -" he thought he remembered her saying, but by that time she was on her knees and Boone was seeing stars.  
  
When he woke up the next morning, he found he didn't regret it.  
  
::  
  
Once, when they were flying home from Australia, the plane broke in half and Boone couldn't do anything about it, kind of because he had no idea what had happened, mostly because he just didn't know what to do.  
  
Shannon sat on the beach and insisted that someone would come and she kept it up until the fire went out, and then Boone could hear her sniffling, low and quiet and desperate.  
  
"Hey," he whispered, and put his arm around her, buried his face in her hair, tried to forget the fact that they were only twenty feet away from a metal coffin, tried to forget the fact that the roar of the ocean wasn't coming from outside his open bedroom window, tried to forget the fact that by all rights and means they should have been dead right now. "Hey."  
  
"Shut up," Shannon whispered, and Boone could feel her shoulders shake.  
  
"Someone's going to come, Shan," Boone said. "They have to."  
  
He knew it was a lie, but when her breathing calmed and she fell asleep, he found he didn't regret it.


End file.
